oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Fizzbuzzler
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Well hello der--Shockstorm (talk) 06:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Unblocking me on RuneScape Wiki Cook Me Plox, could you please unblock me on the chat on RuneScape Wiki? I did not mean to harass. -- TheSitcomLover 8:27pm, January 6, 2014 (UTC) What are you doing here Temujin is head admin welcome to OSRS wiki here the elefint is our spirit animal too because the elefint is sacred to us -- 05:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Shush Spine I have 2751 edits here. ::Pls I has 4,456. And I remember to sign st00f -- 05:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::No. ::::Pls sign your comments or you is ban -- 05:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::I bet you can't ban me. How do you disable this? Currently, for images, everytime someone selects a category or license, this appears Category:Chat head images It doesn't even work, and spine and I got no clue how to stop it from appearing. Help please --Jlun2 (talk) 02:20, March 17, 2015 (UTC) This guy has edited the godswords pages twice with wrong information: 72.211.139.18 He has good intentions but he's misguided on this issue. He thinks godswords have a hidden 7.5% boost... When they do not. It's 10% on top of whatever effect they have. This can easily be seen by looking up the max hit of a regular godsword no spec, then looking up/performing the max hit of a godsword with spec. And comparing the differences... I don't know how to contact him to get him to stop editing the pages to 7.5% Celtick (talk) 01:40, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Celtick Praise the gloop! -- 03:17, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Couldn't make submission due to a very sensitive abuse filter. Hello Cook Me Plox, First of, I'm not sure if this is the best way to message you. I had a problem submitting a post and I notified the Wikia staff of the error I received. The error was this: "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook" The Wikia staff said it is because my submission triggered the AbuseFilter due to have "bad words" set up by local admins for this wiki. Well, I had not intentionally used any "bad words", so it will be hard to identify what the problems is. Per the Wikia staff, they suggest I let a local admin know that perhaps the filter is too strict. Anyways, I hoping to make large edit to a page. How should I go about doing this? Here is the response I received form Wikia: Hello Millerni456, Thanks for contacting us. Unfortunately, I think you may have run into a local AbuseFilter block - specifically a block on use of "bad words", created by local admins. Unfortunately, the VisualEditor is not very good at communicating this at the moment - I will make sure the technical team are aware of it. I'm not able to pinpoint what exactly might have triggered it - the filter is fairly complex (and I hope you understand that I cannot reveal the exact contents as it may defeat the purpose). Did your edit possibly include some words that might have triggered this, to your knowledge? If so, you may want to message a local admin about the filter being too strict - you can find out the local admins viahttp://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListAdmins I hope this helps explain it, and apologies for any confusion and frustration. Best regards, George Marbulcanti (Kirkburn) Wikia Community Support EDIT: Well everything seemed to just "fix" itself. How strange. Apparently the offending word was in the "Jad Form" section of the Zulrah/Strategies page. Millerni456 (talk) 22:39, March 31, 2015 (UTC) More stuff http://pastebin.com/xY3BBXYX -- 16:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Clean your errors. I just wanted to reach out and let you know that your site content is absolutely great. I "try" to come here for all of my OSRS needs. That being said... You need to clean up your links, and ads. I can't even use the site 85% fo the time it just freezes. You have 20+ errors in the console, don't seem to pay any mind to cross-domain or same origin policies. Such a waste of a great site. I avoid 2007.runescape links now because they normally jsut freeze up. Took me more than 10 tries to get to this page. Busch13 (talk) 15:34, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Concerned gamer and webdesigner Vandalism bots are running havoc on the wiki, redirecting everything to Nieve!